Yogscast: The Tekkit 'Side Quest' (Part 1 of 3)
by YoSeriousLee
Summary: A year in progress and it's finally done! The story of the gap of time last year when no one in the Yogscast uploaded mine craft and we were all at a cliff hanger. Might as well be fashionably late! Includes strong language. Scripted story. Part 1 of 3.


**Asari – Yoko Asari (UDontTakeMeSeriously)**

**Ry – Rythian (Shadow)**

**Pro – Zoey (Zoeya)**

**Tee – Teep (Green Man)**

**Lalna – Duncan (LividCoffee)**

**Honey – Simon (Honeydew)**

**Xeph – Lewis (Xephos)**

**Sips – Sips_ (Detective Underscore)**

**Sj – Sjin (Monseur Mustache)**

**LittleWood – Martyn (InTheLittleWood)**

**STT – Toby (SoTotallyToby)**

**Ben – Benji (Rail Brother #2)**

**St – Sam (TheStrippin)**

**Liam – Nilesy (Nilesinator)**

**Lom – Hannah (Lomadia)**

**Minty – MintyMinute**

**Dog – Ridge (RidgeDog)**

_((This is as of the 12-21-12 last update of Tekkit Rebirth, InTheLittleCorp, Sips_ Co., Tekkit with Duncan, Tekkit with Nilesy, Tekkit with Hannah, Lombucket Ind., Honeydew Inc., Rail Bros. Inc., and any other Tekkit affiliated show posted.))_

_((This is a project I worked on a year ago. I returned to it fairly recently so it may seem that the writing changes drastically towards the end. This is the first in a trilogy. Let's just say that I went on vacation for a week without internet during the dark dark age of no Tekkit Rebirth or Tekkit itself over the holiday season, so I had devised this to be something that happened within the big gap. It just so happened to be the day that the world ended as well, so I suppose that is a plus. Lastly, please excuse my grammar from switching between American English and British English. My brain has been confused for quite some time with that. And before you begin to read, I would like to tell you that this was not at all intended to be an acted out script, so the many scripting errors and improper use of script-related business is the fault of me not even intending it to be a script. It's the formula I use for role play and writing and I get my best comical experience from it. Finally, on with the show!))_

* * *

Ry- (is in his fortress, fixing up a wall that had been destroyed)

Ngh. Why do I always have to deal with this.

(a very faint screaming comes from afar, and it sounds like it is coming closer each second)

(looks at the opening still in the wall)

(he sees Gilbert the snowman looking the opposite way inside his little hut)

(says hesitantly) Gilbert, do you hear that...?

(the snowman seems to ignore him)

(the mage climbs over the debris and squints at the sky)

Is that a bird?

(Gilbert looks back at him and shakes his head "no.")

I don't think it is either. But it's getting closer...

Liam- (is flying down quickly as if he had been slung from a catapult and is screaming wildly)

Ry- (eyes widen as he recognizes him)

Nilesy...?

Liam- (falls into a big pile of dead leaves)

(he has stopped screaming and is silent now)

Ry- ...

(walks over to the pile of leaves and starts digging through them)

Nilesy? Is that you...?

Liam- (Rythian pulls back the leaves and reveals Nilesy lying on the pile of leaves)

(mutters) That was too much...I'm never trusting Martyn with calculations ever again...

Ry- ...

(actually laughs a little, but not enough to be considered an actual laugh)

Martyn sent you here...?

Liam- (slowly gets up and looks like he's shivering)

Yes...He looked a lot like Jack Frost, though...Almost identical to something like that. Pale skin and blue hair...And it was frigid there. Snow all over that campsite...

Ry- (just blinks)

Well, I guess you should be on your way, then. I have a lot of fixing up to do here.

(turns around)

Liam- W-WAIT!

Ry- (looks back at him)

Liam- There's something you don't know about this land.

Ry- There are a lot of things I don't want to know.

Liam- No. I'm serious. This is something dangerous. Even worse than that bomb thing you have underneath this fortress.

Ry- (turns around)

How did you know about that.

Liam- I get around, alright? But you have to listen closely to what I'm about to tell you because whether friend or foe, it applies to everyone.

Ry- ...

I'm listening...

Liam- There's a big place at the bottom of the server hidden by bedrock. It's full of molten lava and a thousand year old reactor that covers every space underneath the land. But it's somehow a natural nuclear reactor thing.

Ry- Stop trying to mess with me. There's no such thing as a "natural reactor".

Liam- There are obsidian walls blocking a water stream that harvests uranium ore into pure uranium that mixes with lava and then churns until it becomes uranium ore. It's the perfect disaster!

Ry- Whatever Duncan and Sjin put you up to, I'm not buying it.

Liam- I've seen this with my own eyes! Why do you think I'm telling everyone? I just met with Martyn and Toby and before that I told Hannah. Now I'm telling you because there are a lot of people on this server I don't trust and you're the only super power that I know personally.

Ry- ...

I can't trust anyone. I can't trust Duncan, Sjin, Zoey...

And now I can't trust you. You're trying to tell me a fake "natural nuclear factory" is underneath the ground we're standing on.

Liam- Yes. And it's running out of water. Soon, the entire server will be destroyed if we aren't careful. And this time it won't be from the science that we both know is wrong.

Ry- ...

(takes a deep breath)

Prove it.

Liam- ...Fine then, I'll take you there.

* * *

LittleWood- (is holding a torch through a dark and gloomy tunnel)

STT- (is in front of him and looks scared) Why do I have to be in front?

LittleWood- Because. I have all the torches. And also, if there are any zombies, you'll be the first to scream to let me know. Sounds like a plan to me.

STT- I don't like that plan...!

LittleWood- You don't like anything that I plan, Toby.

STT- That's the point! Your plans always end terribly!

LittleWood- Not all the time.

STT- (mutters) Most of the time.

LittleWood- Toby, stop arguing with me because I'm right!

STT- Yes, sir...

LittleWood- Remember why we're here. We're trying to find some sort of underground base filled with mushrooms so we can find a red-headed girl and a dinosaur.

STT- That's not out of the ordinary for this country, is it?

LittleWood- Actually it is, Toby.

STT- ...How?

LittleWood- Because something has occurred with them that hasn't with anyone else.

STT- (small gasp) True love?

LittleWood- No. Government! The girl was put in prison by an actual authority.

STT- For doing what...?

LittleWood- I don't know. The newspaper hasn't been invented yet.

STT- Oh yeah...But then how do you know?

LittleWood- I heard it from the treeeees.

STT- Oooooh...

LittleWood- Nothing special, really. But I don't like to draw attention to myself.

STT- (stops and looks terrified)

(whisper-yells) MARTYNNN!

LittleWood- (almost runs into him)

What is it?

STT- I see mushrooms...!

LittleWood- (walks in front of him)

(looks down at the little brown mushroom)

...GREETINGS, FRIEND. Do not be alarmed by our presence. We have come to speak to someone in your base. Now if you will allow us to pass, we will be on our way to-  
STT- (taps him on the shoulder)

...

(steps around the mushroom)

We can just go in. It's not like they can move or have arms or anything.

LittleWood- Stop it Toby, you're being rude!

(looks back to the little mushroom)

Please excuse him. We'll be on our way now.

(pats the top of its cap and walks around it)

And that is how you talk politely to a mushroom.

(takes Toby by the arm and pulls him along)

STT- But...but it's just a...

...I'm just going to stop talking.

* * *

Liam- (is climbing down a ladder)

Ry- (is behind him)

Liam- (points to something that is emitting light)

That would be it.

(jumps down the rest of the way)

Ry- (climbs down and then looks where he's pointing)

...Oh...

(theres the sound of something burning and a slight sizzle and bubble)

...I see what you mean now.

Liam- We have to alert everyone before it runs out of water.

Ry- And if it does?

Liam- The lava will have nothing to cool it into ore, and it will react from the amount of uranium in its system, making a giant radioactive volcano surface and destroy everything. The first place it will hit will be all the caverns and cave systems. Then, every hole in the earth underneath us. It seems that the volcano will spring up at the coordinates 0,0. I have a book about it.

Ry- Hm...Seems almost familliar. So what can we do?

Liam- Either we evacuate the entire server, or we feed it water like it's some sort of god.

Ry- ...And underneath all this lava is...?

Liam- That's it. Lava. The bottom of the world lies there...So be careful not to fall in, even if you do have that fancy fire thing on you.

Ry- I see...So this is real. And...you're wasting your time here instead of telling everyone else?

Liam- I need your help to get the news around faster. Right now Martyn and his handyman Toby are scouting underground as fast as they can to find the Rail brothers and...

Ry- Zoey and Teep.

Liam- ...I'm sorry.

Ry- Sorry for what.

...I'm leaving.

Liam- But aren't you going to-

Ry- For Duncan's castle. And while I'm there you can go to Sips and tell him about it. But not Sjin.

Liam- Yes. Sjin is evil.

Ry- And if you see Martyn, tell him that we should meet up at Honeydew Inc. and find some way to stop it from erupting without having to feed it water for eternity.

Liam- It would take the whole ocean to snuff it out...unless we create some sort of endless water supply.

Ry- We'll talk later. Right now, our first priority is to tell everyone.

(flies up the opening quickly)

Liam- ...Um...I can't fly...

Ry- Then how did you fly to my castle?

Liam- I was thrown there by Toby's experimental catapult!

Ry- (flies back down)

How much do you weigh.

Liam- Wh...I don't know!

Ry- (small huff) Give me your hand.  
Liam- ...What...?

Ry- Just do it.

Liam- (holds out his hand)

Ry- (quickly takes it and flies back up)

Liam- (is yelling)

Ry- Can you please not scream every time you're in the air?

Liam- (stops and wimpers) Sorry!

* * *

STT- (is walking beside Martyn, looking around inside the damp and secretive cave filled with brown mushrooms at shops that look like they are placed to sell items)

.oO(he's crazy to think these things actually talk)

LittleWood- Isn't this lovely?

STT- (murmurs) No...

LittleWood- Don't be so rude. We're in their home. What would you think if they came into your home and called it a dump?

STT- I'd think, "Holy crap, I must be high; those mushrooms are talking."

LittleWood- (rolls eyes) I guess you just don't have the gift I do.

STT- Gift? What gift? You're insane!

LittleWood- (stops walking and points at him)

I'm insane? You're just an idiot for not believing me. You NEVER believe me.

STT- Well YOU always call me an idiot! I could of worked as a pool boy, for god's sake! But instead I chose to work for you- my best friend. Why don't you go be friends with the "TREEES" or these stupid mushrooms if I'm such an idiot!

(continues walking)

LittleWood- You're my best friend too! No sapling or plant could ever replace you! It would never be the same! I thought what we had was special!

Tee- (is watching from a window)

(rolls his eyes)

STT- (turns around)

Then...why do you always order me around?!

LittleWood- Because...I'm not good at anything...and you are, most of the time...

(looks down) And I guess I take advantage of that...

STT- (walks over to him)

(hugs him)

I love you, man.

LittleWood- (hugs him back) Same here, brother.

Tee- (puts his finger in his mouth as if to symbolize he could throw up)

STT- (stops) No homo, right?

LittleWood- (points at him agreeingly) No homo.

(they both laugh)

STT- (looks in the window to see Teep)

Tee- (quickly ducks)

STT- (points to the door with the window in the top of it) Hey Martyn, didn't you say we were looking for a dinosaur?

LittleWood- (looks at the door)

Yeah, why?

STT- I think I just saw one.

LittleWood- (races over to the door and knocks)

Teep! Open up!

STT- (tries the doorknob, but it won't open)

LittleWood- Blasted dinosaur...

STT- Stand aside.

LittleWood- Toby, I know you weren't really in Tai-fu classes when you were younger. You don't have to try and make it seem-

STT- (kicks down the door easily)

LittleWood- (looks surprised) ...Good...work...

STT- Aw, what?  
LittleWood- (looks inside)

He's gone! Search the room for clues!

STT- (rushes inside)

This room is entirely empty...

LittleWood- No, there's vines in this corner...

(goes over to them and looks up)

They don't lead anywhere...

(suddenly the wall in front of him moves aside to reveal a secret room)

...

STT- (walks over)

...Martyn. You're standing on a pressure plate right below the vines.

LittleWood- (looks down)

...It seems as though I am...C'mon.

(goes into the room, and it's filled with TNT)

Tee- (is sitting ontop of the mountain of TNT with his arms crossed)

(takes out his shotgun and points it at Martyn)

LittleWood- WOAH! Nonononono. We are NOT here for a fight. We're here to tell you about something!

STT- But...You have to listen to us and not point that very dangerous looking gun at our faces...!

LittleWood- Please! It not only involves you, but everyone else on the server!

Tee- ...

(eyes them carefully as he puts down the gun, but not fully away as if he's still not sure about the whole thing)

STT- (looks like he's panicking) .oO(IbelievecreaturescantalkIbelievecreaturescantalkIdoIdoIdoIdo... HE'S GOING TO KILL US, ISN'T HE?!)

LittleWood- (smacks Toby)Don't panic, you fool! Show no fear!

STT- R-r-right! No fear...No fear found here what-so-ever! (nervous laugh)

* * *

Ry- (zooms across the sky at the speed of light; he is alone now, and he also looks serious)

.oO(Duncan's going to put up his force field the second he sees me. I need to be quick to get into his castle to make him listen. He'd never trust me, but now isn't the time for trust and alliance. Now is the time to actually do something, or this place will all go to hell.)

Lalna- (is watering odd-looking plants that glow in a garden in front of a castle that looks a lot like Disneyland, but with a tower that has a big ball of glass incasing a nuke in the center and a huge telescope.)

(pushes his goggles back up)

Soon, I will have correctly bred the hop seeds to make the best beer on this side of the server.

My God, do I LOVE science.

(looks up)

...I sense something approaching. I should make my way to the castle...And learn to stop talking out loud. Yes, that would be nice.

(flies up and over his castle walls, then over to the tower that holds the giant telescope of his in place)

(swoops in, almost hitting his head, and goes over to the device)

Computer, show me who is coming.

(the computer shows on its screen, "Computer Malfunction")

...Shit.

(walks over to the multi-colored wires on the floor to the side and starts untangling things) What happened

this time...

Ry- (yells) DUNCAN!

Lalna- Oh crap! It's him!

(zooms out and to a separate tower where a different machine is)

(presses a button over and over again)

C'mon, shield...Power up, power up...!

Ry- (zooms into the tower, crashing through a wall and is suddenly on the ground, on top of Duncan, forcing him to keep his arms down so he can't move them)

Lalna- GET OFF OF ME!

(the shield around his castle activates)

Ry- (says with his teeth clenched) FIRST of all, I haven't come to pick a fight with you.

Lalna- Oh, oh, NICE ENTRANCE IF YOU'RE NOT HERE TO FIGHT, RYTHIAN.

Ry- (is trying to say as calmly as he can) You were going to keep me out, and we both know it.

Lalna- Okay, maybe I was. BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO PIN ME TO THE GROUND.

Ry- Please stop screaming, and listen to me.

Lalna- If this is about your girlfriend- or should I say _ex-girlfriend_ -I haven't seen her or her dinosaur.

Ry- (sinks his nails into Duncan's wrists and almost growls) She was never my girlfriend.

Lalna- (a horse sound comes from his throat out of pain) Fine! I'll listen to whatever you have to say, but this better be good...! Now let me go!

Ry- (lets go of his wrists and stands up as if to say "I could of instantly killed you, but that would take up too much of my precious time.")

Lalna- (sits up, feeling his wrists)

So, after "coming in peace" by practically violating me and destroying my property, and then by stabbing my wrists with your nails- you should _really_ clip those -What would you like to tell me.

Ry- As much as it pains me to say it...Everyone needs to meet up at Honeydew Inc. for a word on something that has come up.

Lalna- (stands) If this is about taxation, lending, government, territory boundaries, energy usage or animal production, I want no part in it.

Ry- It isn't. This is about something happening under bedrock with lava and uranium and...Look, basically, there is a natural reactor under the earth that is running out of water and we need to do something about it or radiated lava will pop out of the ground and destroy everything on the entire server.

Lalna- ...Good luck with that. Now get out.

Ry- No. What I'm meaning to say is...We...neee...

(sounds like he can't say it)

Neee...We neee...

Lalna- What's that? Has the Swede lost ability to speak English, suddenly?

Ry- No, we...we...neee...we...

Lalna- (sing songy) I'm not doing anything for you until you _saaayy iiitt..._!

(is having fun with this)

Ry- ...They need you...

Lalna- AND?!

Ry- ..._We_ all need you...

Lalna- You _need_ my _what_?

Ry- We...we all need you...he...hel...

(says quickly and quietly) We all need your help.

Lalna- (cups his ear) _WHAT_? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!

Ry- (says in a growling tone again) Look, ass hole, I don't care if you think you're so much better than me, but this doesn't matter right now. Everyone needs you to just go to Honeydew Inc. and cooperate in sorting this mess out so we can return to hating each other.

...Even if this means I have to say that we need you and your big selfish brain to help us.

Lalna- Not what I was looking for, but close enough.

(pats him on the head)

Ry- (uses a very dark growl this time)

_PAT MY HEAD AGAIN, AND YOU LOOSE A FINGER. UNDERSTAND_?

Lalna- Fine, fine. Now help me turn off this force field.

Ry- (mutters) How come it's so easy for _you_ to say it...

Lalna- (walks over to a bundle of wires and starts tugging on them)

Because I don't hold grudges like you do. Burn!

Ry- (glares at him, but still walks over and looks at the wires)

.oO(Ugh. Science. The vilely terrible, awful, reckless, and unholy art for the idiots of Tekkit to make unofficial and unreliable things seem perfect and magic things seem unnecessary. But I have to leave this place somehow.)

Lalna- You see these things? They're called WIRES.

Ry- I know what wires are.

Lalna- Just checking...

Ry- And I know that they're connected to the computer to ship out a redstone signal.

Lalna- (actually looks a bit surprised)

.oO(I didn't think he'd know that much about it...)

Ry- ...Which is why you shouldn't question why I'm asking this: Why isn't it connected to the force field directly instead of through this computer?

Lalna- ...Well that's not supposed to be there...

(walks over to the computer with the wires)

Ry- (looks frustrated)

* * *

LittleWood- (is sitting at a table next to Toby and across from Teep) And that is why you must come help save the land before it all ends in a tragedy.

(smiles)

STT- (claps) Yay! I always love that story!

LittleWood- I do too, Toby.

STT- (squints a bit) Is it just me, or are your roots getting blonde?

LittleWood- The more time I spend away from snow, the more _normal_ I get. But the moment I touch snow, I turn back into Frost. I think it might be because my mother was a...ah, never mind. It's more of a birth defect than anything else.

STT- (crosses arms) How come _you_ get all the special stuff.

LittleWood- Oh come on. You're SoTotallyToby! You're very special in your own very special way.

STT- Aww, thank you...

Tee- (looks at them like they're crazy)

LittleWood- So, will you help?

Tee- (thinks a moment)

...

(stands up and walks over to the door)

STT- Hey! I know you're mute, but a simple nod of the head would do.

Tee- (gestures for them to come with him)

LittleWood- (stands up) He wants us to go with him.

STT- (stands) Okay...

Tee- (walks through a small hall where only a few mushrooms are, as opposed to the previous areas, which were filled with them.)

LittleWood- (is following close behind)

STT- (is following curiously, and doesn't look as serious as Martyn)

Tee- (walks over to a tightly-shut iron door and points in the window)

(there are many cells inside that look dark and misrable)

Pro- (is sitting in a cell in the back of the room)

(she looks very gloomy playing a harmonica)

LittleWood- (looks into the window)

Is that Zoey?

Tee- (nods)

STT- Then let's bust her out!

Tee- (quickly shakes his head "no")

LittleWood- Why now?

Tee- (points to his wrist like it's a watch)

LittleWood- ...Time?

Tee- (nods)

STT- Oh, you need more time...

LittleWood- Time's what we don't have enough of!

Tee- (shakes his head, but points to himself)

STT- ...Wait, so you're saying she can't help us, but you can?

Tee- (nods)

STT- Then we need to hurry.

LittleWood- You're right. (starts running back the way they came)

STT- (does so, too, but stops to look at the dinosaur)

...Aren't you coming?

Tee- (takes out a notepad and writes down something)

(walks over and hands it to him)

STT- (reads it quickly)

...Ohhh...Incognito, huh?

Tee- (nods)

STT- We can manage that. Now let's go. The fate of the Tekkit server depends on it!

(runs out)

Tee- (glances at the door that held the cells)

...

(blows a little kiss as if to tell Zoey goodbye without her seeing or knowing)

(walks out, shutting the door behind him)

* * *

Sips- (is in a hot tub in the penthouse of his big building with Sjin)

This is the life, isn't it.

Sj- Well, it most certainly isn't the dead.

Sips- I don't know about that. Maybe it is the dead.

Sj- Yeah, we'll never know for sure... (small laugh) Unless one of us dies right now.

Sips- Hah, yeah. But we'd have to be chumps to do that...

Sj- (laughs only a little, and then it fades into a deep breath) ...

Sips- ...But seriously, Sjin, this is fantastic!

Sj- Yes it is, mi amigo.

Sips- (laughs a bit) "Mu cachou."

Sj- "La cucaracha."

Sips- Hahahah, yeahh...

Sj- Too bad we don't have a pool boy yet, eh, Sips?

Sips- Well, this is a hot tub. I think a pool boy would work at the pool, not the hot tub...we'd need girls in bikinis for that.

Sj- I don't know, Sips. Maybe we could hire a hot tub boy _and_ a pool boy...and then we'd have all the girls in bikinis.

Sips- Big girls.

Sj- Big girls. No, big women...

Sips- Big women, big money, big fun.

Sj- (laughs) Yes.

Sips- I honestly don't know what could make this day bad for us, Sjin!

Liam- (is climbing up the building)

(reaches the window and looks completely exhausted)

(starts pounding on the glass and is yelling something, but it's hard to hear)

Sips- ...He's outside the window, isn't he.

Sj- ...Truth or lie?

Sips- ...Lie.

Sj- Nope, nothing there!

Sips- UGGHHHH. (turns around and flips a switch to open the big window panel)

What the hell do you want, you son of a bitch? Can't you see we're on a break?

Liam- (climbs over and falls inside)

(twitches a bit before he gets up)

Sj- Oh...N-Nilesy! What a...surprise to see you here...

Sips- You know, there were stairs.

Liam- I DON'T CARE ABOUT 'YER BLOODY STAIRS, YE BASTARD. I JUST HIKED MILES TA GET TA THIS ROOM, AND YER IN A BLASTED HOT TUB, OF ALL THINGS. (laughs like he can't think)

NO AIR! NO CIRCULATION! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY BRAIN CELLS JUST DIED FROM THAT CLIMB?! IT'S A BRAIN CELL APOCALYPSE! HIDE YOUR LASSES AND PRECIOUS METALS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (yells and then runs into a wall)

(falls in a faint)

Sj- ...Is he okay?

Sips- He'll be fine, Sjin. Just get the golem to track him downstairs and get him to wake up.

Sj- Whatever he's here for, it must be really important if he climbed the whole tower...

Sips- ...You do have a point there. But seriously, did he not see the stairs?

Sj- Um...I think I left the front door locked...

Sips- ...That explains it, then. Good thing too. Otherwise a skeleton might have gotten in.

Sj- That'd been bad.

Sips- (just leans back, relaxing) Yep...so...fuckin...bad...

* * *

Xeph- (is hanging up pictures of himself, Simon, Duncan, Hannah, Sips, and Sjin on the white marble walls of the factory)

(has a few nails in his mouth, and is standing on a ladder hammering a nail into the wall)

(says with the nails in his mouth) Simon, hand me the one to your left!

Honey- (is standing with a lot of pictures) Lewis...there's a lot of ones to my left.

Xeph- (exhales sharply and stops hammering to take the nails out of his mouth)

Remember that time Sjin invaded by using his mining turtles?

Honey- Yes! I do! That was a mess.

Xeph- It's the picture of that.

Honey- Oh! Okay!

(picks up a picture and is about to hand it up to Lewis)

(the door whips open and Lewis's ladder shakes)

Xeph- (yells and grabs the wall to stabilize himself)

Ry- (walks in and covers his eyes) Why is it so bright in here...

Honey- (covers his mouth so he doesn't yell)

Lalna- (follows behind Rythian inside)

Because. The light is a good thing, Mr. Shadows.

Ry- Don't call me that. Just because we have to think of something as a team doesn't make us friends all of the sudden.

Lalna- Hell no. I just like making fun of my enemies when they need me.

Ry- And how many other "enemies" do you know on the sever?

Lalna- That's not important...

(walks over to Simon and Lewis and whispers) I caught the enderman!

Ry- No. _I_ told _you_ to come here. You didn't catch me...in fact, I caught _you_.

Honey- Okay...Welcome to Honeydew Incorporated...?

Ry- (crosses his arms) Well, I'll go ahead and explain it now instead of later whenever everyone else is already here and they know about everything.

Xeph- ...So far, it sounds like you're planning a surprise party for your girlfriend.

Honey- (says in a stuffy voice) His _ex_-girlfriend.

(laughs)

Ry- (takes out his red katar)

Lalna- (looks at him and takes out a red morning star, which is just as powerful, and he faces him quickly)

Don't hurt them. They're as innocent as flies. And even if you're the old experienced spider, it doesn't mean that you should kill them without a reason.

Ry- You don't scare me. If that's what you think, then you're wrong. I don't want to hurt them just as much as you don't want to hurt Zoey and Teep. They're ALL innocent. The fight is between you and I. And afterwards is my fight with Sjin.

Lalna- (has a look of disgust on his face.) Sjin? Why would you pick on Sjin, of all people? I mean, sure, he did fight me and then destroy the entire old land, but that's old news! No one cares about that any more. It's a new land, and with a new land comes new friendships. So, what do you say? Forget about the old land. Me and Sjin won't fight again, so just forget it.

Ry- (mutters) How the hell could I forget the aftermath of all of that. How do you expect me to forget something that is completely unforgiveable?

Lalna- Oh yeah? Zoey's forgotten it.

Ry- (the white in his eyes turn pink, and the blue in his eyes shift into a sinister lavender color, and his head twitches at random as he speaks in a hoarse and dark tone) NO ONE HAS FORGOTTEN IT. YOU JUST THINK THAT THEY HAVE SO YOU CAN FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR IDEAS OF FRIENDSHIP AND THEN DESTRUCTION, NONE OF US WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!

(there's a moment of silence)

(he blinks a few times and his eyes return to normal)

Lalna- (is actually concerned about what he just did)

How did you...

Ry- (wipes underneath his eyes to clear his mind)

(takes a deep breath in, and it comes out shaky)

I'm dropping that conversation. Now is not the time.

Lalna- ...

Honey- (looks a bit scared)

Xeph- (steps down off the ladder)

You should of called...This place is an absolute disaster and if people come here for anything, we'll have a bad reputation on our hands...

Honey- Well we can't have that, now can we...Now what's this party for?

Lalna- It isn't a party.

Ry- It's about the end of the land and our existence.

Xeph- ...I think we've been over this already.

Ry- No. The end of THIS land. There's a natural nuclear factory underneath us that is running out of water. And it covers everything on the server, so if it were to erupt, everything would go along with it.

Honey- Even...even Miss Clucky the Chicken?

(a chicken that is wearing a bonnet sitting on top of one of the factory lamps clucks)

Ry- (glances at the chicken)

...Does this one talk, too.

Xeph- What? Heavens, no.

Lalna- Talk? Chickens can't-

Ry- I don't want to talk about my past experiences with animals.

Lalna- ...

Honey- ...Okay then, uh...

Ry- .oO(Zoey always said they spoke...that was crazy...but I do miss her crazy-ness.)

Lalna- Are either of you two familiar with nuclear storages?

Honey- ...I'm sorry, what?

Xeph- (laughs) We have no idea what that is.

Lalna- ...To put it in simple terms, it is made of uranium and water. The two cancel each other out from either exploding or shutting down. The water is used to cool the uranium. If the uranium gets too hot, it blows up. But if there isn't enough uranium, it doesn't emit enough energy to be used as a power source.

Xeph- Oh, I get it...So if it runs out of water underground...

Ry- It will explode in lava and then destroy everything on the surface.

Lalna- I didn't think that it was possible to have a natural one, but from what he explained to me on the way here, it could be very possible.

Ry- So we shouldn't take any chances.

Honey- Why not just put water all over the lava?

Ry- There isn't enough water in the entire ocean to cover it all. I've seen it with my own eyes.

Xeph- What about pumping out an endless water source?

Lalna- Everyone on the server is going to come here, so we can discuss it then.

Ry- ...I don't know if I'm going to stay.

Lalna- Why not? I thought you planned it.

Ry- ...

It's nothing you should be concerned about.

Honey- I don't even know what's going on right now...

Lalna- ...At least stand in the corner if you want to. You said it yourself that everyone should be here.

Ry- ...

(mutters) Whatever...

* * *

Liam- (is asleep on a light blue and orange couch by a fireplace, and he looks like he's been restored to his normal self, but without glasses)

(there's a thin lock of long black hair in his face)

Sj- (is behind the couch, standing, and watching him as if he's waiting for him to wake up)

(carefully moves the hair out of Nilesy's face without disturbing him)

Liam- (looks entirely peaceful, and slowly opens his eyes)

(squints and looks around)

(says in a soft I-just-woke-up voice) Where am I...

(feels his face) Where's my glasses...

Sj- (picks them up off a side table and says in a kind voice as not to scare him) They're right here. (puts them in front of him)

Liam- (takes them and puts them on and looks around)

Sjin? Is that you...?

(sits up and looks confused)

Sj- (says in his normal voice)

Yes, it is.

Liam- ...Why am I in here...

Sj- You climbed up to the top level and jumped through the window and then passed out.

Liam- Oh...Oh yeah...Where's Sips?

Sj- Mr. Underscore? He's in the factory fixing the windows.

Liam- (gets up) I need to speak with him.

Sj- Are you sure? He doesn't like to be bothered while he works.

Liam- I...I don't care. This is important.

Sj- That urgent? Alrighty, then...

(walks over to a box and presses a button) Sips, he's awake and needs to see you.

Sips- (voice comes from the box) You know, Sjin, using the intercom every time something happens doesn't mean I'm necessarily going to care. It's just getting annoying at this point. Now what does he want again?

Sj- ...Sips, this is an intercom, he can hear everything.

Sips- I know that. Now what does he want?

Sj- ...

(looks at Nilesy) He's right here, if you're really that lazy.

Sips- I'm fixing a roof, you son of a bitch! I'm not lazy at all! Make him come here! It's pouring down rain, and I'm sweating off a storm, it's freezing cold...

Sj- That bad...?

Sips- No, I just really don't want to go back inside because I really am so lazy I can't move from the roof. Look, just make him come out here.

Sj- You got it.

(presses the button again and turns to Nilesy) Mr. Underscore would like to see you in person, because he is very hard at work on the roof project at this moment. So if you would please-

Liam- (walks over to the door) I have ears.

Sj- Wait! Can you get onto the roof?

Liam- No. Why do you think I scaled the side of the tower?

Sj- ...Ran out of coal?

Liam- No, because I don't have a flying ring like half the other people on the server do.

Sj- (reaches in his pocket and takes out a ring with a blue circle engraved on it)

You can borrow mine, then. Do you have anything to fuel it with?

Liam- ...No...Sorry...

Sj- (takes out some glowstone dust with his other hand, and it is glowing faintly in his palm)

Liam- (hesitantly takes the ring and the dust)

Th...thank you...I _will_ return it.

Sj- (says jokingly) Yeah, you better, or I'll kill you!

Liam- ...

Sj- (laughs)

Liam- (laughs a little nervously)

.oO(Sjin still has a very twisted sense of humor...and under that cheeky smile and upright moustache he's a villainous creature that will kill for power...even when he doesn't have the nerve to hurt a fly.)

Sj- (laughter dies and he wipes a slight tear from his eye) Ah. Best be on your way then. Wouldn't like to keep the boss angry.

Liam- I thought you split Sips Co. so that you're both bosses of it...

Sj- It's still called Sips Co. for a reason, though. I may have more of the brains, but I let him do the ordering around mostly. Half of the time we already agree on everything, so it's not a problem.

Liam- Oh...That makes sense. I'll see you later, Sjin.

Sj- Bye.

Liam- (walks out the door)

Sj- ...Maybe he would have been an okay pool boy after all...It's a shame Sips didn't trust him enough. I would of given him the job.

...

(takes out a folded up sheet of paper from his pocket and opens it)

(takes out an ink pen and writes something down and murmurs) I'll put that on my list of things to do when I come to power and make it _my_ factory.

(small laugh under his breath, and then he clicks the pen and folds the paper up)

* * *

Lom- (is outside of the Captive Creeper, which is a bar not too far out from Sips and Sjin's compound.)

(takes out a little mirror from her red bag and adjusts her owl hat a bit)

(puts it away and takes a deep breath)

C'mon, Hannah. You can do this. It's only Minty.

(exhales sharply and walks over to the door, knocking on it)

Minty- (opens it up)

Oh, hi, Hannah!

Lom- Hello! It's nice to see you.

Minty- Did you come by for a drink?

Lom- Actually, I have to tell you about something important.

Minty- (looks back a moment, then back to Hannah)

Can this wait a bit? Ridge is here, and-

Lom- No, that's even better. This is about the entire server.

Minty- (eyes widen) Server?

Lom- Yes.

Minty- (opens the door fully) Come on in, then.

Lom- (walks in)

Minty- (shuts the door)

* * *

Liam- (is on the saw-style roof looking around)

Sips! Sips, I need to have a word with you!

Sips- (is sitting on one of the spaces between the jagged points eating a sandwich)

(says with his mouth full) Wazzup.

Liam- (flies over to him and lands on the edge, where Sips has his feet dangling off the side) I need to tell you about a terrible threat that is upon us.

Sips- (swallows and sounds like he doesn't care) Okay.

Liam- No. You have got to listen to me. This is very important.

Sips- (looks at him) Then say it.

Liam- (takes a deep breath) Okay.

* * *

Lom- (is sitting on a barstool next to Ridge)

Minty- (is cleaning the bar with a rag and seems to be listening to Hannah)

Lom- Under the earth there's a natural nuclear reactor.

* * *

Liam- Inside of that nuclear reactor, there's a water source that keeps the uranium safe from over heating too much.

Lom- But lately, it's been running out of water.

* * *

Liam- Without the water, the entire thing will-

* * *

Lom- Explode. And since it's such a big reactor-

* * *

Liam- It will take the land with it when it does.

* * *

Lom- But we can't just snuff it out. It would take the entire supply of water on the server to do that.

* * *

Liam- Trust me, I've seen it.

* * *

Lom- If we aren't careful, it will take out everything with radioactive lava.

* * *

Liam- But if we fix it, everyone's saved! So we need to go to Honeydew Inc. and meet up with everyone else!

* * *

Dog- Does everyone else know? I could post a notice...

Lom- Not everyone knows yet, but we're getting the news around...But now I'm worried that Lewis and Simon don't know.

Dog- Yeah, it would be best to tell them about that before it actually happens.

Minty- We should go with you, then.

Lom- Will you, please?

Dog- Of course, if it evolves the server. I'm an admin, so it's my job.

Minty- And I like a little bit of adventure. There aren't many people who come visit, so this could be nice...

Lom- Let's go, then.

* * *

Sips- (is thinking)

Hmmmmm.

HMMMMMMMMMMM.

Liam- So...will you come?

Sips- ...

Yes. But just as long as lunch is provided. Oh, and Sjin gets to come, too.

Liam- ...I'm sorry, but...

...

.oO(Half of me wants to listen to Rythian...And the other half is afraid of Sips and Sjin murdering me if I don't let them both come.)

...Okay, fine, he can come, too. But remember: Everyone will be there. So please don't make fun of Rythian...He's the one who told me to tell you personally.

Sips- ...Rythian told you to come here? Not Duncan or the chumps at Honey-dink?

Liam- (nods)

Sips- ...

.oO(Guess he's not as bad as Sjin says he is... I always though he whined about everything constantly based on what Sjin told me.)

Liam- We should probably leave quickly if we want to get there...

Sips- Got it.

(stands up and looks down yells) SJIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Sj- (races out of the tower and to the bottom of the factory building and looks up with a solute)

Yes, sir?

Sips- We're going to Honeydew Inc. Fire up the teleporters!

Liam- Teleporters?!

Sips- Yeah! (turns to Nilesy) They're all the rage now-a-days. Last time we tried something they didn't work too well, though.

Liam- Oh dear...

Sips- C'mon, let's go. (jumps down) WEEEE!

Liam- (looks to the sky) Please let this "teleporter" not kill me.

* * *

LittleWood- (is walking down another cave, holding a torch like before)

STT- This is taking forever.

Tee- (is leading the way with his gun in hand)

STT- Can't we just skip the Rail brothers?

LittleWood- No! Every person counts!

STT- Does it. Does it really?

LittleWood- Well, I should hope so. I let you tag along.

STT- (says defensively) Hey!

LittleWood- It was a joke, Toby.

STT- Oh...Well can we at least do a montage instead of waste our time here?

LittleWood- That's the smartest thing you're said all day!

(some UPBEAT FUN FILLED ACTION ADVENTURING MUSIC starts)

(They run down a cave)

(Martyn takes out his sword and kills a giant spider heroically and Toby hugs him while Teep rolls his eyes once more.)

(They appear in the Rail brother's outcropping made of dirt and stone and are shown talking to them)

(Now, they're back in the caves, but this time they have both Sam and Benji with them, and everyone but Teep is smiling)

(A pack of zombies chase them the opposite direction)

(The pack of zombies run back as it now shows Sam chasing them with a crowbar like a madman.)

(Now, they are exiting the cave, and everyone but Teep is cheering.)

(The UPBEAT FUN FILLED...yadayada...music dies off)

LittleWood- Wow, Toby! That was a really good idea to make a montage!

STT- (says in a small voice) Thank you.

LittleWood- And thanks for helping us with those monsters back there, Sam.

St- Oh, please. Call me Strippin. Or Sam. Strippin's my completely pro athlete name.

Ben- Thanks for telling us about that thing underground. And even though rails probably won't solve the problem, we can try our best to help out.

STT- (looks at Martyn) Do you think the others know about it? Should we go tell Simon and Lewis?

LittleWood- Hmm...They probably already know...

St- We should go there just in case.

STT- (gasps) Should we have another montage?

Ben- I think that would be overdoing it.

St- C'mon, Benji. Let the kid have some fun.

Ben- I don't know...Martyn, what do you think?

LittleWood- ...Yeah, maybe we can have another montage.

STT- Yes!

(the music starts up again)

* * *

(its silent in the factory, and Rythian is standing against a wall examining a small red matter block in his hand)

(the door opens, and he glances at it from across the big room)

Xeph- (is looking at the wall on a different level that has many pictures on it, but the center of the wall has a big empty frame)

(takes a deep breath) Done.

Lalna- (applauds) It looks lovely!

Xeph- Thank you, Duncan. At least someone cares about how much work I put into this... Unlike SOME PEOPLE!

Honey- (flies up from the floor below)

Look, I was trying to make the big pumpkin bowl look nicer!

Lalna- Did you?

Honey- ...No.

Lalna- (sigh) Well, let's go back downstairs. Rythian is probably bored out of his mind.

Xeph- Did you used to be friends with him, or what?

Lalna- That was a long time ago...But now he's different. He used to be a cool guy who was mysterious, but not as dark as he is now. He used to do equivalent exchange because he was curious about it. And now, it's the only thing he trusts. Plus, he's always depressed and angry now.

Honey- You mean he wasn't always like that. That's what you're saying, isn't it?

Lalna- Yeah. And the only reason that girl left him is because she was into science. And he hates science, so she thought he'd be angry.

Xeph- That girl's name is...Zoe, right?

Lalna- It's Zoey. On the old land, she did things from the forestry mod. But that mod got deleted from the newer version, so she blindly took to being Rythian's apprentice in magic.

Honey- Ohhhhh.

Lalna- That's when she took to computers, and...well...after that, she started doing science behind his back. And I think they had a relationship. But when she left, Rythian became lost in the idea that he couldn't trust anyone and to get revenge on me and Sjin for blowing up the old land.

Xeph- That's...

Honey- Wow.

Xeph- Isn't that over reacting a bit...?

Honey- Well...He did destroy the _server, _Lewis.

Lalna- Well there's nothing I can do about it now. It's not like we can reload the old land. It's long gone.

Xeph- Was it that bad?

Lalna- Yeah, it was pretty bad.

Xeph- Man. No wonder he doesn't trust you.

Lalna- But that happened in the past. I didn't know how bad the explosion would be...much less that it would set off a chain reaction to my reactor when Sjin's exploded.

Honey- Well that's understandable.

Xeph- Yeah, it's not like you've tried to become enemies with Rythian or anything.

Lalna- ...(small laugh, as if it's a bit fake, but unnoticeable) Yeah...

Honey- Let's go down and see what he's up to, then.

Xeph- Okay.

Lalna- (follows Simon and Lewis down a hole in the corner of the room that acts as a way to get up and down levels while flying)

(instead of flying directly down, they all take a peek)

Ry- May I help you?

Lom- (walks in)

Rythian? What are you doing here...

Dog- (walks in behind her)

Minty- (follows behind him)

Ry- I was about to ask you that.

Lom- Well...I was going to tell Lewis about something important.

Ry- They already know. Duncan and I told them.

Lom- Oh...Who else did you tell?

Ry- Well I suppose you already know that Nilesy knows and Martyn and Toby do, too.

Lom- I was the one to tell Nilesy in the first plase.

Ry- You did?

Lom- And I told him to tell them and everyone else. I found out about it when my quarry hit bedrock. A bunch of lava came out and I made Nilesy come see it.

Ry- He told me after he told Martyn and Toby. And right now he should be telling Sips.

Lom- Sips and Sjin?

Ry- I told him not to tell Sjin. Just Sips.

Lom- Those two travel in a pair, so you're probably going to get both.

Ry- So I assumed...but it was worth a shot.

Dog- I didn't know you two knew one another.

Ry- We're neutral towards one another.

Lom- I'm neutral towards _everyone_, Rythian.

Ry- And I respect that.

Minty- What do we do now, then?

Ry- Stay. Everyone else should be coming here soon. We need to solve this problem together. Isn't that right, Simon, Lewis, and Duncan?

(looks at them with a dark expression as if to ask why they didn't just come in instead of eavesdropping)

Lom- (looks up in the corner)

(glances back at Rythian)

.oO(how did he know that they were there the whole time...I didn't even notice them...)

Lalna- (flies down to the floor) We weren't eavesdropping, if that's what you're thinking.

Ry- (looks at the black of red matter in his hand) Yes, you were.

Lalna- No, we weren't.

Dog- Don't argue. I'm an administrator.

Lalna- Oh...yes...Hello, Ridgedog.

Xeph- (flies down and over to Hannah and hugs her)

Honey- (flies down towards Ridge and Minty) Can you do anything about the land exploding? Anything at all...? Yes? No?

Dog- I don't know. But I'm going to wait until everyone else comes to try and fix the problem.

Ry- .oO(The more I think about it, the more familiar it is to me... A natural nuclear reactor... No, it doesn't sound like science to me. This sounds different...It makes me wonder if it's in one of my books back at Black Rock Stronghold and I just can't remember where I've read it before... If only I could look to see which one, I would remember.)

Minty- (looks out the door) I can see someone else coming.

Dog- (looks over her shoulder)

(music is playing, and is getting louder as the Martyn, Toby, Sam and Benji approach the factory of marble.)

Minty- (raises an eyebrow)

Dog- What are they doing...?

LittleWood- (the music fades) THERE IT IS!

St- Finally!

Ben- We've been smiling for thirty minutes now!

STT- I can't feel my face!

LittleWood- You can stop smiling now.

St- (exhales and stops smiling as if he's tired)

Ben- (starts rubbing his face)

STT- (is still smiling and walks over to Martyn) Martyn...I can't stop smiling. I seriously can't feel my face...

LittleWood- (tugs on Toby's cheeks) Holy cow, you can't!

STT- Help...please...!

LittleWood- (starts stretching his cheeks in and out and then lets go)

STT- (takes a few deep breaths as his face snaps back normal the second he lets go)

Thank you, Martyn.

LittleWood- Not a problem.

(walks up to the door with Toby, Sam and Benji and sees Minty and Ridge)

Hey look! It's what's-her-face and Ridgedog!

Minty- Boy, do I feel loved.

(walks away from the doorway)

Dog- (laughs) Hey! Rythian, Hannah, Minty, Duncan and I are already here. Now all we need are Nilesy, Sips, Sjin, Teep and Zoey!

STT- Teep and Zoey aren't coming. They have different problems at the moment...

Dog- Oh...Well, come on in. We're going to have a meeting when everyone gets here.

LittleWood- Alright. (walks in)

STT- (follows close behind him)

St- (has to duck to get in, but it isn't too terribly short)

Ben- (is the last through the door, he and closes it behind him)

Ry- (glances at them only for a moment before looking down at his shoes)

.oO(I wonder if Zoey's coming here or not...)

Sj- (His voice sounds distant at first, but then it becomes clear)

OH NO! NO NO NO! THIS IS BAD! (falls down the hole in the corner, landing on his back on the ground)

Sips- (flies down and looks at him) Sjin, you dum-dum, you forgot your flying ring again, didn't you?

Sj- (stands up) No! I let Nilesy borrow it and I forgot!

Ry- (growls from his throat a bit, but to where no one can notice it)

Liam- (flies down the same way and lands next to Sjin, and then hands him the flying ring silently)

(he walks over to where Rythian's at and says quietly)

He made me bring hi-

Ry- I know, and I guessed that would happen.

Sips- (lands next to Sjin)

Liam- ...Sorry. He insisted.

Ry- (pats Nilesy on the head and takes a diamond out of a small black bag that is latched to his belt)

(hands it to him)

Liam- (puts it in his pocket) Thank you, Rythian.

Ry- Meh. It's just a diamond.

Liam- You have earned five hundred fellowship points. You have been bumped up to "friend."

Ry- (looks at him)

Liam- (is smiling, and walks over to Hannah)

Ry- ...

.oO(Oh...in the forest that one time...He told Zoey and I that we earned "points..." He may have been making fun of those venders from certain video games, but... I think it still counts.)

(looks like he would smile if he could, but instead he looks back down at his shoes)

(People have been talking for a while now, and no one notices Teep looking down from the hole in the corner when Ridge takes a small crate that was against a wall and puts it on the ground in front of everyone)

Dog- (stands on top of it and clears his throat)

(says in his best announcer voice) Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention, please? As you all know, we are here because the land is at stake.

STT- OH GOD! WE'RE GOING TO ALL DIE!

Dog- No, we're not going to die.

LittleWood- WE'RE GOING TO DIE?

(everyone starts talking as Martyn and Toby start yelling "Ah!" repeatedly)

Dog- (sounds mad) NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!

(everyone gets very quiet again)

(speaks in his smooth announcer tone again)

We need to fix this problem as a team, alright?

Lom- I have some buckets with me.

Sips- It's too bad we already emptied out our quarry of water.

Lalna- Did I leave the stove on at home?

(they begin talking again)

Ry- (takes a small book out of the bag attached to his belt and starts reading it)

.oO(This could take a while.)

* * *

Pro- (her hair is down, unlike how it's usually in a high ponytail, so it flows down her back)

(she's brushing it with a fish skeleton)

(is singing softly)

Fire beloved, let it be known

Fire beloved, let it be shown

Your beauty of light that glows in the dark

Our message to you is a humble spark.

(sings beautifully and clearly. it sounds like it isn't her singing)

(a magical mist seems to cut her off from everything else in the room, as if she is different than they are.)

Light is the beauty of what we are from

King of the darkness, let night come

Because the stars shine above us and the moon is high

Still the light is around us in the evening sky

(she looks down at the comb, and it turns into a golden comb)

(she smiles a little, and keeps singing while examining it)

Fire beloved, let it be known

Fire beloved, let it be shown

Your beauty of light that glows in the dark

Our message to you is a humble spark.

(a sound of a light harp strikes in the background, and it seems she isn't even behind bars anymore, but instead in her own mind, simply sitting and brushing her hair as she sings:)

Fire beloved, let it be known

Fire beloved, let it be shown

Your beauty of light that glows in the dark

Our message to you is a humble spark.

(suddenly there is a sound of a door slam shut and everything cuts to normal, and she "snaps out of it" instantly)

...

(stands and walks over to the bars and looks as a small candle on a guard's desk)

(holds the bars with one hand and looks at the fire as if she is mesmerized)

(she sees sparks come off of it and sees more and more until it seems some of them take the forms of tiny people who are dancing in a circle around the candle as if it were a camp fire. a very small voice comes from it, whispering, and not singing:)

?- Fire beloved, sit on your throne

The life that you brought is a creature's home

When all of the darkness locks you inside

Our message to you is it'll be alright.

(the flame suddenly vanishes and all the tiny people made of sparks die out)

Pro- ...

(shakes the bars and starts calling out)

LET ME OUT! TEEP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO HELP RYTHIAN! LET ME OUT!

(she breaks down into tears and sinks down to the ground just crying)

Please...PLEASE...

* * *

Dog- (is holding open the door for people as they leave) Thank you for coming to the meeting.

Ry- (walks out last, but looks back inside to see Duncan talking to Lewis)

(keeps walking)

(flies up and quickly away from the factory)

.oO(No one's thought of anything...I'm not going to the next "meeting" -as Ridge called it- tomorrow. I refuse to. It's a waste of time. And time is something we don't have much of.)

(he flies past Duncan's castle, the Sips co. compound, and the little volcano that Zoey had named "Baby Jim" a long time ago.)

(he flies into the center where a big tower should be, but instead it is broken down and caved in a bit, as if it was destroyed before it was finished.)

(inside is a room of shelves that are packed full with books lining the walls)

(lands directly in the center)

(walks to the right and puts his hand on a shelf in front of him)

(murmurs) F. Façade...Fake...False...Fame...Fan...Fate. There it is.

(takes out a green book with a small picture of a pixelated fireball on the binding)

...Here it is.

(seems a lot less depressed than when he was around people, but still not exactly "happy.")

(opens the book to the first page)

(all of the letters are some sort of crazy writing in another language, but somehow he seems to understand it.)

Alright...Page...2426.

(the pages turn on their own to nearly the back of the book)

(on the page stops on, there is some text.)

(he only glances at the page when he simply murmurs it in Swedish, then reads it out in plain English:)

"Fire, flame, light of the great Fate that draws us in, without light, there are no shadows. Without shadows, there are no lights..."

That doesn't answer anything...

(he turns a few pages)

There it is..."There will be a shake, nay, a thunder, of the harsh winds and storms before she arrives. She will end the suffering from the current event, and the result will be her mortality and unknowing of the perfection she preformed. When such an event happens- one of a emerald colored lava and a rumble of an explosion -call for the angel and she will take a part from the Land's own soul, that of the people and the resource. But this break will be unknown, for she will relieve the people of many burdens caused by the catastrophe. She requires a patch of light, shadow, war, peace, people, plants, clumsiness, poise, strength, knowledge, speech, silence, instinct, and plan. Without these, she will be incomplete in her mortal life, and with that, will not forgive humanity for making her suffer if another event as such happens."

...That's a bit harsh...but, I'll take it...

Wait. We have to actually witness the storm...? And what was the nonsense on the other page about fire...

(shuts the book, and then puts it into the black bag on his belt, and it fits in magically by returning to its previous, velvety pouch-like shape.)

Lalna- (is watching overhead from the debris of the open ceiling silently and carefully)

.oO(...It's as if he acts normal around only certain people, and then just quiet when he's alone. How could he be dark and vengeful if he acts innocent everywhere else...? Then again, Sjin does that, too, but in a different way. I never noticed how similar we all are when we don't try to be.)

Ry- (walks out and into a dusty hallway)

(walks past a room that looks like a fancy bedroom, but it hasn't been cleaned in weeks)

(stops)

(Zoey's voice echoes through his head: "I'm and interior decorator, Rythian!")

(he shakes his head and does a small laugh)

"Interior decorator."

(laughs a little bit more, looking down)

(looks back at the room)

...She'd hate to see it this way. And then she'd say something like..."The house should be spotless! You should of taken better care of it! Now I'll have to clean it while you make more magic stuff downstairs..."

(feels the black basalt brick wall)

...Come down from there. And next time, just knock on the front door.

Lalna- ...

Ry- I'm talking to you, Duncan.

Lalna- (slowly flies into the room of books, and then walks out into the hall)

Ry- (doesn't look at him)

I was going to call a truce with you before you captured me that one time.

Lalna- ...

Ry- But you wouldn't of known; you probably thought I was there to wreck your castle...I don't blame you...I'm not the most appealing of characters to talk to.

(walks down the hall and turns towards a spiral staircase of white marble that blends in with the floor)

(looks back at Duncan)

Well? Are you coming or not?

Lalna- ...

(walks over and follows him down the stairs)

Ry- (walks into a room with a chalk board and table that has dead flowers on it, and there is also an area that looks like a kitchen)

(walks through it without even looking)

Lalna- (looks at everything)

Ry- You have no idea how many times I've walked through this place. No matter how much it changes, it always looks the same to me.

Lalna- ...

Ry- (goes into the front hallway where the two iron entrance doors stand)

(turns towards Duncan, who followed him in)

I don't know how much you know or why you're here. But just know that the reason I'm angry isn't just because of all of you. It's because I have a lot on my mind and it adds to pressure. Now just then I had a lot of weight taken off of my shoulders because I found out how to fix the problem about the reactor thing. So I'm going to just let you leave here. And it's fine if you have the same book and know the same thing or if you found a way to fix it with your scientific do-hickeys. All I want right now is the silence of my home. Broken or not, it's what it is. My stronghold. So can you please leave?

Lalna- ...

(walks over to him and looks him in the eyes)

I didn't know you had any emotions that weren't anger.

Ry- It's more of a depression problem than anything else. Now can you please leave.

Lalna- ...

Ry- ...

(takes a deep breath)

(suddenly falls to his knees and bursts into tears at Duncan's feet)

Lalna- (looks very surprised)

Ry- (is breathing heavily, and is sobbing in his voice, but with a lower tone than usual)

I'm sorry. It's just...It's too much...I'm the idiot. I'm the one who was stupid all along. That's exactly why she left, wasn't it?

Lalna- ...She only told me that it was-

Ry- (yells loudly) I KNOW WHAT SHE TOLD YOU. She said I wouldn't tolerate her science. I love her too much to care if she does science, magic, rails, farming, redstone... It doesn't matter anymore...Science is the most dangerous thing anyone can do but that doesn't mean she should just...run...

Lalna- ...She-

Ry- LEAVE.

Lalna- ...

(slowly walks over to the door)

...

Ry- (is still crying, but only in tears)

Lalna- (walks out and shuts the door behind him)

(an iron golem is staring at him outside)

...That was very...depressing...

...

(walks away from the stronghold and flies away)

* * *

Sj- (walks into Sips Co. factory and looks up at the empty ceiling)

Sips? Are you still working on the roof?

(there's silence)

Must be in his office.

(turns back around to go out the door, but it's sealed shut in the wall)

...SIPS!

(the door opens back up)

Sips- Oh, come on, Sjin. I was just playing with you.

Sj- (deep breath) Alright, fun's fun. But we should go to bed. It's getting late.

Sips- What? You suddenly have a bedtime?

Sj- ...Well, maybe I do, I mean, we have to sleep at some point, don't we?

Sips- Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go.

* * *

Lom- (is cooking in a place that looks like a hut hidden by some trees)

(is humming)

(looks at a spice) Basil. That should do...

Liam- (walks up some wooden stairs hidden in the trees up to where she's cooking) Whatchya making?

Lom- It's a new recipe I found.

Liam- Oh.

...Cooking With Hannah?

Lom- (glares at him) NO.

Liam- (laughs) Had to ask, you know.

Lom- (rolls eyes)

Liam- ...It smells really good.

Lom- Thank you. It's dinner.

Liam- You mean we aren't having chicken like every other night?

Lom- No, we're having this.

Liam- ...And "this" is, exactly?

Lom- (picks up a small card and reads from it) An Italian Roast. Requires four different spices, white meat, brown rice...

Liam- I'm fine. You don't need to read out everything...

Lom- (continues stirring a pot, and then puts in some of the spice)

(sniffs it)

I think it's almost done...

(turns towards Nilesy)

So, did you feed the chicks?

Liam- Fed, watered, and now they're asleep.

Lom- Great. Mr. Owl will be quite happy when he gets back from vacation.

Liam- Mmhm, I bet he will be. They've been really nice so far. Not too noisy, not too hostile...I mean, little James only bit me twice today.

Lom- Oh, well, that's nice. It turns out today hasn't been so bad after all...

Liam- ...

Lom- ...

Liam- I think you might have jinxed it.

(a smoke alarm goes off and the sound of loud chirping outside blasts through the sound of crickets)

Lom- Yes. Yes, I did.

* * *

Xeph- (is on the roof of the facility, looking on Honeydew Inc.)

(has two chords in his hand)

This better work...

(puts them together)

(The grounds light up in a beautiful glow of Christmas lights. The stands below have big objects lit up on top of them: a hot dog, a tea cup, and a pint of beer.)

(there's also a big Santa Clause behind him that lights up, and the big dwarf logo on the side of the factory building now has a holiday hat on, and a giant tree off to the side on land lights up like a huge Christmas tree.)

Ah!

(walks over to a hole in the roof where a glass pane should be)

Simon! I did it!

(there's silence)

Hm?

(flies down and walks inside of the penthouse of the factory)

Honey- (is asleep in his red race car bed)

Xeph- ...

(smiles, shakes his head, and then flies back up to the roof)

(sits on the side of the building and looks up at the stars)

(a shooting star passes)

(he closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them, he suddenly yells)

Asari- (is him a few inches away from his face with an angry yet curious expression, as if to try and study him seriously, but is failing.)

Xeph- (jumps to his feet)

Asari- (is standing on the edge with one foot, as if she is very agile)

(she is slightly see-through, as if she were a ghost)

Interesting... Humans have changed a LOT since I've last seen them.

Xeph- WH...WHO ARE YOU?!

Asari- I was about to ask you that! This is the place I last lived! And you built a big...I don't know what this thing is! It's like a really tall house made of marble! And why is everything glowing? Aw man, I missed it! Now everything's radiated!

Xeph- No...those are lamps...

Asari- Did you do this?

Xeph- It wasn't just me. Simon told us to do it!

Asari- And this...Simon, you say, who is he?

Xeph- He's my boss...

Asari- Well then. Tell him that I'll be waiting for him.

Xeph- If you think we've destroyed the land, you should see what Sips Co. has done!

Asari- Sips Co. What's a Sips Co...

Xeph- It's a dirt factory.

Asari- ...

A dirt factory.

...WE'RE SURROUNDED BY DIRT, DUDE!

Xeph- Exactly...they're insane...

Asari- (huffs) I need to speak to someone about this.

Xeph- You could ask Ridge, he's an administrator.

Asari- Ridge? As in Ridgedog? He's still alive? After all this time...?

Xeph- You know Ridge?

Asari- Not exactly, but sort of. He was forced to be in the war before I came. He came back not even knowing his homeland was endangered. He had perfect hair, a perfect smile, and always wore the best robes.

Xeph- .oO(Yep, that sounds like Ridge.)

Asari- That's really all I remember about him...OH! And he was always prompt and things had to be perfect when he did anything.

Xeph- That's what our Ridge does...

Asari- And then there was the shadow mage, Joey. And his apprentice...I can't remember what her name was. Then they had a watchman who was a sniper...and also there was the two butchers, Chris and Paul. They found...Fifteen, I think, herbs and spices to make the best meat on the server. And then there were the Rails. They were brothers who made a system of mine carts that ran through the entire server. They made it completely by hand, and there wasn't a bump in those tracks! Then there were the bakers and the insane wizard who lived in a big castle who helped them a lot...

Xeph- ...This is almost too familiar.

Asari- Well, I guess that I'll have to see when I come back again.

Xeph- Come back again? What do you mean?

Asari- Do you think that I'm actually here just out of thin air?

Xeph- Well...It's possible.

Asari- (bops him on the head)

Xeph- Ouch...

Asari- (puts hands on hips) You'll see. I'm going to save everyone.

Xeph- (turns around) Right...you do that. I don't know who you think you are, but I don't think just you can fix it in a snap. Oh, I forgot...what's your-

(turns around)

(She's gone, suddenly)

...name...

(looks around, then up at the stars)

...Strange...

* * *

St- (it's morning, and he easily chops down a evergreen tree with one swing, then throws the axe over his shoulder)

Ben- (walks over through some snow and dead leaves)

(takes hold of the top of the tree while Sam takes hold of the heavier bottom part)

St- This is a good one.

Ben- A beauty, this is...! Perfect for the season.

St- And we can put it in the corner with some tracks going 'round it.

Ben- You red my mind, bro.

St- (looks up at the sky, which suddenly fills itself with clouds)

We should get this in quickly. It looks like a big storm's coming.

Ben- (looks) Got it.

(they both easily pick up the big tree and walk it back over to their home, which is an outcropping of a mountain made of dirt and stone, but it has Christmas lights dressing it up nicely now)

* * *

Ry- (is walking around the farm area of his castle, and looks at the three mooshrooms- cows that have red and white spots and mushrooms that match on their backs.)

Daisy and Sally.

(looks down at the littlest one)

And Nilesy JR. It's been a while, hasn't it...

(they look at him blankly)

...I remember when Zoey used to say, "If it has a name, it has feelings." It was actually...cute...

(pets the littlest mooshroom on the head)

I don't know why, but she always loved mushrooms. So she adored you...

(the littlest one is looking up at him now, almost curiously, and it looks cute)

(the clouds overhead start thundering)

(the little cow runs over to where other two cows are)

(Rythian looks up now)

Hm...

(reaches in the bag on his belt and pulls out the book)

(turns to a specific page)

"There will be a shake, nay, a thunder, of the harsh winds and storms before she arrives."

(looks back to the sky, and a few snowflakes start falling)

(quickly puts the book away and starts running for the big hole in the side of his house)

(starts laying down plaster and bricks again)

.oO(I forgot that the snow might come in through this hole...)

* * *

Lalna- (is typing on his computer)

"She requires a patch of light, shadow, war, peace, people, plants, clumsiness, poise, strength, knowledge, speech, silence, instinct, and plan." And this is from...a book titled simply...Fate. What is that supposed to mean?

(bangs his head on the desk)

(huffs)

...Nothing's coming up on the artificial intellect.

Does it even exist...?

...

(looks at the screen)

...I should be the smartest person on the server...And somehow, Rythian knows something I don't... And that book...It was written in some crazy ancient language...

But if I had that book...I could get the computer to translate it into English and find out what it means. For all I know, there could have been more on that page...

...

(looks outside of the window)

Is Rythian the only one who knows about what it does, though...?

...

(sits up)

...No. There's one more person who had contact with that book and could of known what it meant...But she...she's in prison...

...

What about Teep...

Can dinosaurs read English? I wish I knew what it meant... Who are the other magicians on this server? I thought it was just partly me, partly Zoey, mostly Rythian...

(snaps) Nilesy. Nilesy does magic. And even if he's terrible at it, he might know. I have to go ask him.

(gets up from the chair)

* * *

STT- (is asleep on a sleeping bag snoring inside of a green tent, and he looks like he's sleeping peacefully)

LittleWood- (is asleep inside of a sleeping bag on the other end of the tent)

(suddenly springs up)

TOBY, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!

STT- (yells and covers his head) Are we being bombed by Sjin?!

LittleWood- NOPE! We have errands to run, and I expect you to be on your best behaviour, because we're going to get gifts for everyone!

STT- (puts a pillow over his head)

Do we have to?

LittleWood- Yes. Because I said so and tomorrow is Christmas Eve. That's when we're going to give everyone presents!

STT- I don't want to. I don't like everybody.

LittleWood- We're the little people on this server. We can become more well-known this way! And I know just what to get everybody.

(jumps out of bed and starts taking off his shirt)

STT- (huddles himself underneath the sleeping bag and pillow)

Could you not strip out in the open? And I'm not waking up this early.

LittleWood- (says from the other side of the room, where he isn't exactly seen)

It's eight o'clock, Toby!

STT- Exactly. Too early.

LittleWood- (walks over to him, and now has on his normal clothes)

(pulls the pillow off of Toby's head)

We're going to get gifts whether you like it or not!

STT- NO.

LittleWood- YES! Now get dressed! We have a busy day ahead of us!

STT- (groans)

* * *

Lom- (is watering pumpkin plants in her garden)

(takes a deep breath)

(there's a big "HOOO" sound)

(she quickly sets down the watering can and runs over to the fence, which shows us that her garden is suspended in the trees, and the fence is pointing towards her fishing shack that is next to the ocean, and beyond that is a smaller island with a runway on it)

(yells and laughs as she does so) MR. OWL! YOU'RE BACK!

(runs over to some vines and slides down them like they're ropes, then jumps off into a bush)

(Since it's a jungle-filled island, there is no snow, but her sign that reads "Owl Island" has red and green lights on it, and as does her flying pirate ship off the edge of the highest tree)

(She dashes through the forest and to a path to the fishing shack on the white beach)

(she reaches in her bag that is on her belt, and it look identical to Rythian's, but it's red)

(she takes out binoculars and looks into the sky)

There he is. I wonder what news he has from the west...

(a giant owl comes into view, and it looks as big as two school buses strapped to each other)

(the owl flies down to the landing pad and lands there perfectly)

(Hannah waves, and flies over to the landing pad that is on a smaller, separate island than the mainland)

(The owl puts its head down to her)

(she reaches in her bag and pulls out a dead hawk)

(tosses it up, and the owl catches it with its mouth and eats it as she talks in a cooing voice)

What did you find, boy? Is it from Fumblemore? Hm?

(walks over to its leg and unties a rope that has a sack on it)

(she opens the sack and pulls out a note and a very colorful gemstone)

(reads aloud) "Dear Lomadia, I have found this very toxic and highly explosive gemstone. I thought it would be of some use to you, as I think I will instantly destroy it due to my many 'accidents' I've had lately. No, I have no good news for you about the sands. It seems as though we are running out of time before it takes us all into the desert. But you're cut off from the west, so you won't need to deal with it. I know that you're worried, and as am I. But we are all just glad you're safe inside of the middle, where the seas cut the land off of this terrible place. Your friend, Fumblemore."

Aw. I do miss the west a bit. But it's for the best I stay here.

(puts the note in her pocket and examines the gemstone)

(puts it in her pocket)

(the owl suddenly looks back to the ocean and hoots loudly)

What's wrong?

(looks with her binoculars)

...It's only Duncan. Don't get scared, boy. Duncan is our friend.  
(them in her bag) But that only means we're neutral to him.

(strokes the owl's wing)

Lalna- (flies down to the landing pad, near Hannah and Mr. Owl)

Hello.

Lom- Hi, what brings you to this edge of the map?

Lalna- Um, I just uh...I came to talk to Nilesy about something. Nothing too important, really.

Lom- Oh...He's probably at his house. It's not too far from here, and that's where he usually goes when he isn't helping me here.

Lalna- ...Alright...Thanks for that.

(looks at the owl) I see Mr. Owl has returned.

Lom- Yes, he has.

Lalna- Did Fumblemore send any news?

Lom- Nothing good. He keeps telling me to stay here. But he did bring me a neat stone...

(takes it out and shows it to Duncan without giving it to him)

Lalna- Whoa...I've never seen anything like that before...

Lom- I know. He tells me it's highly toxic and explosive.

Lalna- Could possibly be a new type of gemstone we haven't discovered yet...

Lom- (puts it back in her bag) No, you can't research on it. You might break it. I'm putting it in my keepsakes when I have the time to.

Lalna- Man.

Lom- ...Don't you need to go find Nilesy?

Lalna- Yeah...I'm going to go do that, now.

By, Hannah. (flies back the way he came)

Lom- ...

(looks at her owl) See? It's not so hard to keep them from coming too close. Remain neutral to everyone, and everyone will remain neutral to you. No wars, and no bothers. Okay, Mr. Owl?

(it gives off a small hoot)

Good boy.

* * *

Sj- (is looking out the door of the Sips Co tower)

...This snow is worrying me.

Sips- (has on a red robe and bunny slippers, and has his feet propped up by a fireplace)

(he's sitting in a recliner, being massaged by a pretty lady)

Oh come on, Sjin. Sit by the fire. Have uh...What's-her-face here give you a back rub. I know you want to work on the factory, but that can wait. Right there. Riiiiiight there...

Sj- But...Sips...

Sips- Stop crying like a big baby.

Sj- (walks over to the fireplace and sits in a recliner that is near his)

Sips- ...Speaking of which, why did you say Rythian was a cry baby?

Sj- (looks at him) Because he is, Sips. He's a cry baby.

Sips- Well he doesn't seem like it. He probably is just going through a lot, you know? I mean, if you lost your girlfriend, you'd probably be balling your eyes out, too.

Sj- No, I don't think I would.

Sips- Oh right, because you wouldn't have a girlfriend to start with.

Sj- (small laugh) What if I have one that you didn't know about?

Sips- (laughs a hardy laugh) That's a good one, Sjin! You'd never have a girlfriend...

Sj- You son of a gun, what if I do?

Sips- Even if you did, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?

Sj- ...Y-yeah, I would. I don't actually have one...

Sips- ...

Hold on, you changed the topic, didn't you?

Sj- No, you did...

Sips- (glares at him)

Alright, lady, you're free to leave.

(the woman stops and then walks over to the door, puts on her coat and walks out)

Sj- ...

I just don't trust that guy. I don't trust him or magic.

Sips- Then why do you use a flying ring? That's pretty magical.

Sj- I don't like using it as much as everyone else does.

Sips- Sorry for asking, Sjin, but I think it's better to know what you know than for me not to know what you know, you know?

Sj- Y...yeah...

Sips- (picks up a glass of Mountain Dew off the side table)

(takes a sip) And you better not be hiding anything from me, you son of a bitch.

Sj- (soft laugh)

Don't worry, Sips. I'm not.

* * *

Liam- (is in his little underground cave thing that is his home)

(is sitting on his bed looking at a diamond)

...

(sighs)

Lalna- (yells from above)

Nilesy, I need to speak with you.

Liam- (puts the diamond in the small pocket on his yellow work shirt)

(gets up and climbs up a ladder to the surface)

(opens a door and walks out of a small shack-looking building made of dirt)

Hello, fine sir! Would you be interested in a pool, a portable pool or any pools/pool accessories that we have available? Our services are at a low 10 diamonds for each payment of friendship! Only TEN DIAMONDS! And if you act right now, I can throw in a bonus T-shirt for only a diamond more! (takes a t-shirt off of a small shelf behind him that says "Nilesy's Totally Not Shit Pools" in bad handwriting)

Lalna- (takes out a piece of paper from his pocket)

Rythian read something out of a book that said this. Do you know what it means?

Liam- (reads it, and then looks at Duncan)

Yes. I do.


End file.
